I Miss You
by UnicornPowa
Summary: Sam n'espère plus revoir Rory, il se raccroche aux souvenirs, et pourtant... OS-Sory.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! De retour avec un OS Sory que j'ai mis du temps à écrire... Il est court mais si vous appréciez je pense peut être faire une petite suite ! À vous de me dire si ça en vaux la peine !

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni la série ni les personnages blablabla.

**Remerciement** à Coraline qui corrige mes nombreuses fautes, merci Sis' et vive Mr:poop:

**Bonne lecture !** (POV Sam)

* * *

Je traverse ce couloir d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie et pourtant mon regard est sombre et triste. Il est retourné chez lui, au pays des bonhommes verts. Il m'as laissé seul à espérer qu'il revienne à nouveau et que je puisse enfin lui avouer mon amour...

_Oui Rory Flannagan, je t'aime._

Dés l'instant où tes pas légers on frôlé le sol de la salle du glee club, et que tu as chanté ta première chanson pleine de douceur et de tendresse, depuis ce moment précis je suis tombé amoureux de toi et de tes yeux clairs et envoûtants.

_Un amour impossible_.

Tu essayais tant bien que mal de te rapprocher de Brittany. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je suis reconnaissant envers Santana qui ne t'as pas laissé faire.

Tu es hétéro, il faut que je me fasse une raison. Je croyais l'être aussi et pourtant tu as fait changer mon cœur de bord.

_Ce Noël_.

Tu étais perdu, ta famille étais loin tu n'avais personne avec qui partager ce jour si spécial et unique. Alors je t'ai proposé de te joindre à moi.

Pendant cette inoubliable soirée, nous nous sommes rapprochés, pour mon plus grand bonheur, tu me considérais comme un frère, et moi, j'espérais tellement plus...

_Ces moments de rires..._

Après les cours, nous avions ce petit rituel : allez boire un café dans le grand parc en face du lycée, regarder les passants, avec leurs animaux divers et rigoler en observant les gens trébucher sur les gros cailloux ou glisser après les averses.

_Ces moments de pleurs..._

Tu me disais tout, tes peines, tes joies. Et moi je tentais de te consoler te faisant des imitations en espérant voir un sourire se dessiner sur tes lèvres...

Je t'aidais à être heureux et toi, même inconsiament tu réalisais la même chose par ta seul présence près de moi.

_Et puis plus tard... Ton départ._

Tu as annoncé au Glee club que tu retournais près des tiens après la remise des diplômes,mon cœur s'est brisé et mes espoirs ce sont envolés.

Après les cours pendant que nous buvions notre rituel café, tu m'as dis adieu, la boisson a perdu toute sa saveur, se fut notre dernier après midi ensemble. Tu es partis le lendemain matin, me promettant de rester en contact avec moi.

* * *

Voila 8 mois qu'il s'est envolé... Je n'espère plus, quand, en ce jour pluvieux je reçois un de ses messages :

**[18h34]**

Hey Sammy... À cette heure là on étaient entrain de se réchauffer l'estomac en rigolant des passants, c'était drôle et ça me manque, tu me manques et c'est pour sa que tu ferais mieux de te ramené à notre lieu de rendez vous hebdomadaire, dans le parc sur le banc vert.

Je fonce à tout allure, c'est une blague ? Il est vraiment là, assis m'attendant, deux cafés à la main ?

-RORY !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras, pas comme deux meilleurs amis, non, plutôt comme... Plus.

-Sammy, tu m'as manqué, tiens un capucinno avec une cuillère de sucre. Me dit il en me tendant mon café.

Tu t'en souviens encore ! Incroyable ! Ça va ?

-Tu doute de ma mémoire maintenant ? Et je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi !

Je le regarde, ses yeux n'ont pas changé, toujours brillants de joie et d'humour.

Je me lance :

-Rory, il faut que je t'avoue un truc, ça va peut être tout faire foirer mais c'est pas grave.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, tu m'as manqué et je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne sauras pas a quel point je suis fou de toi, de tes yeux de ta voix, de tout chez toi. Je suis amoureux de toi Rory. J'ai peur de ta réaction tu sais.. Que tu veuilles plus de moi et-

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase, il dépose ses lèvres sucrées contre les miennes, je fus tout d'abord surpris et puis, peu à peu, je lui envois la réponse, nos lèvres s'épousent, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela à duré, tout ce que je sais c'est qui se fut un des plus beau moment de ma vie. Il se détache enfin de moi :

-Tu parles beaucoup trop Sam Evans, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Voila ! que vous ayez aimés, détestés, si vous voulez une suite, ou pas, le bouton review est pour vous.

**Bye !**

_**Unicorn.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! **De retour avec le deuxième chapitre, qui je pense sera le dernier, à moins qu'un a éclair d'inspiration me frappe !

**Merci **au Zombie aux joues volumineuses qui corrige mes fautes !

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède toujours rien !

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

"Tu parles beaucoup trop Sam Evans, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime aussi.

-Rory ?

Ce dernier me regarde, intrigué, il attend une suite, je continue :

-Tu vas repartir chez toi, tu vas encore me laisser ?

Je me mord les lèvres, nerveux , sa réponse se fait attendre et j'ai peur.

-Je considère que j'ai deux chez moi, l'Irlande et ici, à Lima, et aujourd'hui je ne veux pas repartir, je veux rester à tes côtés et revenir au Glee Club. Dit il avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes d'un geste chaste.

Et le temps d'un après midi, tout redevient comme avant : les passants, les rires, les confidences, juste une chose a changée, ses regards, les miens et surtout la présence fréquente de sa bouche sur ma peau.

Il est malheureusement temps de se séparer, il repart habiter chez Brittany, et moi je rejoins ma famille. Mes sourires béats n'échappent pas au regard expert de ma petite sœur qui me traque toute la soirée pour me soutirer des informations sur la raison de mon bonheur.

-C'est une personne exceptionnel qui me rend heureux, ma belle. Peut être qu'un jour je te présenterais cette personne, mais avant tu dois allez dormir. File !

Elle ne se fait pas prier et saute dans son lit, des étoiles et des questions plein la tête. Je ne sais pas comment mes parents réagiront à l'annonce de mon homosexualité naissante. Sûrement bien, je ne m'inquiète pas pour le moment.

* * *

Il se tient à l'entrée du lycée, il m'attend visiblement. Je l'embrasse et lui demande comment s'est passé sa soirée avec Brittany, il me raconte les folies de cette dernière et les regards méfiants de Lord Tubbington. Je ris à son récit et j'oublie tout les regard de mépris autour de nous.

-Sam, on va être en retard au Glee Club !

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne dans la salle, la plupart des New Directions sont déjà assis, Santana prend la parole :

-Oh tiens bouche de mérou a trouvé un bonhomme vert pour sucer ses énormes lèvres de poisson, fais attention à toi le farfadet il pourrait te gober.

-Santy', Sam va vraiment manger mon farfadet ?! Continue Brittany les larmes au yeux.

-Mais non ma belle, ton farfadet va bien, excuse moi. Rassure la brune.

Je soupire tandis que Rory ricane, heureux de participer de nouveau à ces scènes atypiques.  
Mr Shuester entre dans la salle, nous demande à tous de nous assoir et lance :

-Bien les amis, Rory est de retour parmi nous ! Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un bon accueil cette semai-

-Attendez Mr. Shue, Rory, Sam vous sortez vraiment ensemble ?! Interromps Kurt.

Rory se penche vers moi et m'entraîne dans un baiser enflammé.

-T'as ta réponse Kurtie... Intervient Rachel.

-Pitié, y'a des chambres d'hôtel pour ça ! Balance Puck.

Mon irlandais finit par se détacher de moi en souriant. Notre professeur profite du moment de silence qui suit notre baiser pour continuer :

-Cette semaine le thème est simple : L'amour ! À l'occasion de la saint Valentin qui se rapproche et de l'amour naissant de nos deux New Directions !  
Rory j'attend de toi, une chanson pour cette semaine !  
Au boulot !

Le cours se termine, Rory affiche un sourire malicieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, pour la chanson au glee club, bizarrement le thème de cette semaine m'inspire beaucoup.

Je glousse pendant qu'il enlace ma main de la sienne, et que nous partons vers nos prochains cours.

* * *

Une semaine s'est écoulée, et je trépigne d'impatience en attendant mon petit ami, il m'a promit de chanter ça chanson aujourd'hui au Glee Club.  
Il arrive au moment même et s'installe devant nous, apparemment nerveux.

-Rory, nous t'écoutons ! Encourage Mr. Shuester.

Il prend sa respiration, plonge ses yeux clairs dans les miens et commence :

**All my life**  
_(Toute ma vie)_  
**I've waited for the right**  
_(J'ai attendu le bon)_  
**Moment to let you know**  
_(Il est temps que tu saches que)_  
**I don't wanna let you go oh**  
_(Je ne veux pas te laisser partir)_  
**But now I've realized**  
_(Mais maintenant j'ai réalisé)_  
**There's just no perfect time**  
_(Qu'il n'y a pas de temps parfait)_  
**To confess how I feel**  
_(Pour avouer comment je me sens)_  
**This much I know is real**  
_(Je sais bien que c'est réel)_

Je frissonne, électrisé par ses paroles, et soudain nous sommes seul au monde, personne ne peux troubler ce sentiment de bien être entre celui que j'aime et moi même.

**When you're not here.**

_(Quand tu n'es pas là)_

**Holding me, touching me, I swear**

_(À me serrer contre toi, à me toucher, je jure)_

**All of the rest could just disappear**

_(Tout ce qui reste pourrait disparaître)_

**And I wouldn't even care**

_(Et je ne m'en soucierai pas)_

**As long as you're there**

_(Temps que tu es là)_

J'ai comme l'envie de lui sauter dessus, mais je suis immobile, captivé par sa voix et ses mots. Une goutte d'eau perle en dessous de ses yeux, une l'arme d'amour.

**Each day and night**  
_(Chaque jour et nuit)_  
**That I've kept this a secret**  
_(Que j'ai gardé ça secret)_  
**It'd killed me**  
_(Cela m'a tué)_  
**It's time**  
_(Il est temps)_  
**To share what I feel inside**  
_(De partager ce que je ressens)_

Un secret, c'est cela, nous sommes rester longtemps sans rien dire. Et aujourd'hui tout va mieux.

Il finit la chanson, en souriant :

**When you're not there**  
_(Quand tu n'es pas là)_  
**Holding me touching me I swear**  
_(À me serrer contre toi, à me toucher je jure)_  
**All of the rest could just disappear**  
_(Tout ce qui reste pourrait disparaître)_  
**And I wouldn't even care**  
_(Et je ne m'en soucierai pas)_  
**As long as you're there**  
**As long as you're there**  
**As long as you're there**  
_(Temps que tu es là)_

Tout le monde applaudit tandis que je reste ébahis, j'ai perdu l'usage de la parole, il le sait, s'avance vers moi, s'assoit près de mon corps me prend la main et me prononce ces mots, résumant tout, nous résumant nous :

-Je t'aime.

* * *

Voila ! Encore une fois, les reviews sont les bienvenues et me font le plus grand bien, alors à vos claviers !

(Ps : la chanson est : As long as you're there, chanson originale de la série (Glee) chanté par Sunshine !)

_**Unicorn.**_


End file.
